Confidential Discoveries
by Twilight Okami
Summary: Post-Portal 2, Chapter 7: The Reunion; Chell and GLaDOS have been exploring and navigating through test chambers of Old Aperture, thinking they've seen it all and that there is nothing else. But as the two explore another, deserted building near the test chambers, both the mute and potato get what they bargained for... Long-shot.


CONFIDENTIAL DISCOVERIES

**Author's Note: A long-shot story taking place during 'Portal 2, Chapter 7: The Reunion' so expect spoilers. I don't own Portal; all rights are to Valve. ****Hope you enjoy :)!**

* * *

"Boy, you really are slow to solve tests. Hmph, I shouldn't be surprise due to all the excessive body fat you store with you everywhere you waddle…"

Chell rolled her eyes at the comment made by her unlikely ally. Currently the test subject was pacing through the ruins of Old Aperture as she dubbed unoriginally, a place many miles below the earth, resembling something from a science fiction book. For the past hours since landing in this dump, Chell has been going through old test chambers, which were surprisingly hard, regardless on how old the technology was compared to the highly advanced technology above the land.

Though this place wasn't hell, just another place filled with test chambers. Sometimes the test subject couldn't help but ponder on how Old Aperture came to be as a relic. Maybe because of technological advances or maybe because of an accident, Chell doubt she'd ever know. Nothing here was amusing, apart from her foe the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, or how she grew to know her by her acronym name, GLaDOS.

Every test chamber she went through resulted to sarcastic, dry remarks made by the AI who was now a helpless potato. She could have squashed her or left her for that bird to pluck her insides, but deep down Chell knew morally that it wasn't right and like GLaDOS said: 'Let's put our differences aside'. Though the AI was…different and bizarre.

Obviously, she was a potato, that was the first thing that came into her head but it was the way she behaved too. There were moments when she made compliments. Now, Chell was no genius, but on the prior of a journal for GLaDOS, which would be dubbed 'How You Know When GLaDOS Isn't Herself', the first aspect that comes to mind was kindness. GLaDOS was never kind or even emotional. Especially with her newly discovered phobia for birds. Though Chell couldn't blame her; being plucked for who knows long and feeling so powerless. Maybe this was a lesson of kindness for GLaDOS? Perhaps the AI was getting in touch with her emotions then remaining a tyrant?

"How long are we going to be down in this garbage dump? Perhaps you should live here one day; because as I scientifically mentioned, you are garbage…" Spoke the snarky potato.

…Maybe not…

"We don't have time you know; there's a moron on the loose, which _you _placed in so rapturously without a second thought while I'm stuck in this useless, pitiful potato, having mental blanks. Not to mention I'm here with you… Great, I wish I could laugh at the irony of this, but I can't. Ha, ha, ha. See? I can't do it, because of you, _you monster…_" There was a hum of annoyance reverberating from the impatient, sombre potato.

Deciding to communicate with the AI, Chell paused and did some hand signs with her free hand, a simple form of sign language that she believed that GLaDOS obviously knew. _**It's not like I asked for this. By the way, I think you meant vice-versa; you're the monster, not me.**_

"Was that a mock coming from you?" GLaDOS inquired amusingly then added a sardonic snort. "Hah! How uncanny!"

Ignoring the remark, Chell just continued her peruse to escape the dungeons of Old Aperture. Most parts involve leaping from one side to the other like a frog. A person would break their legs trying to leap from such distance, but thanks to the Long Fall Boots, Chell had no problem leaping and falling from such distance, for when she fell, it was like falling on a quilt.

Of course the jumps did make her loose balance most of the time, resulting in some faults such as twisting her ankle. As she progressed through her portal skills across chambers that had one thing in common, Gels, the mute continued to marvel at the sheer size of Old Aperture, or specifically, Aperture it's self. When she was falling with GLaDOS, she noticed that one sign had a number of '4000m'. How could a laboratory be so massive and contain old technology that worked perfectly fine? It was like this was preserved like amber and of her internal sleep.

Science was truly amazing…

When the elevator rose to the next level and Chell exited she heard a similar, cheerful, rapturous voice speak statically on the speakers.

"_I guess you're wondering what happened to those people who were injected with mantis DNA. Well, let's just say they got what they bargained for… On the positive note, they prove the science can do anything!_"

Cave Johnson, the CEO and founder of Aperture had made pre-recorded messages that were both intriguing and insane. That man was filled with ideas like the one he mentioned about mantis DNA being injected into a human or the Repulsion Gel. Sometimes that crazed man reminded her about GLaDOS only more light-humoured and clearly more insane. But even in these dark times, Chell was glad that she got a bit of humour below the place she despised.

As she progressed through the panels, the mute glanced over to see some building attached to the other end. Like all the buildings, it was rusted and had a broken walkway. Next to its side was three pipes that hissed due to the pumping.

Distance wise, the building stretched quite a lot like a giraffe's neck. Structure was upward rectangles with other rectangular prisms attached as if it were a cross between a watchtower and factory. Blue eyes narrowed and regarded the mysterious, eerie building with curiosum and adventure. Maybe heading over to that building may take her back to the surface and regain GLaDOS' body and control over Aperture?

After all, Chell never saw another building like this till now. But what if was filled with booby traps, deadlier tests or even robots that barely functioned? Still… this building may be the ticket to the upper world and besides, Chell's been through test chambers before, so this wasn't anything new. While pondering on whether to or not to head to the building Chell finally chose to go with it. She tilted her posture till she was right in front of the building's broken catwalk.

"What are you doing?" GLaDOS demanded, trying to hide the confusion in her tone.

Ignoring her, Chell adjusted her eyes to scan the area like some scanner for portal-able walls. Fortunately, there was one on the left side of the wall in the corridor that led to a door. With a sly smile, the test subject raised her portal gun, receiving a grunt from the potato and closed her eyelid to focus. Using the portal gun was harder than it looks because of many reasons. One: because it was heavy like a bag of books, which weighed down her arm and two: aiming the gun was difficult because it swayed from side to side like a pendulum. Now Chell knows what it's like to fire a riffle…

Finally, getting a clear view, she used her finger within the device and clenched it. An orange light zoomed through the lens and splatted on the wall like a sticker. Satisfied, Chell dashed over to the other building that had a portal-able wall. Then she shot a blue portal and walked through it. Every time she passed through the portal, she felt a tingling feeling down her spine as if electricity massaged her. When she arrived on the opposite side, she began her pace over to the door.

"Can you hear me? Good, because I thought for a second that you were deaf when I clearly questioned on what you were doing. Which by the way, why are you heading over here if clearly the test chamber was on the _other _building? God, don't tell me you are partially blind…" GLaDOS mumbled loudly in irritation, blinking her tiny, emotionless, amber optic every word she spoke.

When Chell arrived at the door she paused, turned to her potato companion and did her usual sign language-_**This specific building has caught my interest so I'm doing a thorough investigation; there might be an elevator taking us back to the surface. **_

"How can you be so sure that going to this deserted part-that doesn't involve testing-brings us forth to the surface? Hmph, I don't even know why I'm apart of this argument, due to the fact that you should listen to me because I am an AI, who's IQ surpasses yours…" GLaDOS debated, sounding egotistical.

_**Yet here I am, walking across these old ruins while you're stuck in a potato**_ Chell gave a humorous smile at her comment.

This made the AI flare her optic up as if a fire broke loose. "Ooohhh, how dare you offend me when I'm clearly the greatest creation since life!"

There she goes, babbling on about how amazing and great she was. Seriously, she may not admit it but she was definitely narcissistic and melodramatic.

"Fine then, I guess there's no point in arguing with you due to the fact that your brain was probably influenced by that moron. So go ahead and get ourselves killed stupidly and awkwardly, providing that stored weight is squishy enough to lessen the blow and allow myself to live…" Grumbled the clearly agitated AI.

Using her other hand, Chell pushed the door opened slowly, her blue eyes trying to catch sight of anything and then once the door was opened she was on the other side. Within this room were old contraptions with a few broken down robots crouched near.

Around the room were dangling pots and machines that swivelled like a river. No surprisingly, everything was rusted and deserted. Basically, the area resembled a car-factory. Everything about this room gave of an eerie atmosphere that Chell could depict if she was sweating from her exhaustion or the tenseness of the room.

"_Robots are the future of today! Wait, that didn't make any sense… Anyway, no one can make better robots than Aperture Science! Unlike those Black Mesa scums who keep stealing our robot designs-"_

"_Sir, the tour?" _A feminie voice that belonged to Cave Johnson's assistance, Caroline interrupted in softly.

"_Yes," _With a cough, the CEO of Aperture continued. "_So what you're basically seeing is our personal factory for manufacturing robots! On that note, make sure you don't break anything, don't blow up anything and don't attempt to get close to the robots. It's your funeral if you do, hah!_"

'_Well that makes sense_' Chell thought as she eyed the area like a cautious fox. She always wondered why there weren't any robots in Old Aperture and now it seemed like her question was answered.

"Listen to that mad man speak… I just can't accept the fact that he was the founder of Aperture. Must be some sort of mistake…" Criticized the potato that was still irritated towards the test subject.

Taking a few steps, Chell began her pace and stared around the manufacturing factory with slight caution. Who knows if some robots were still active so she had to be slow, sneaky and easy like a racoon. There was a second floor that had windows eyeing out the factory; no doubt the controls for allowing the machines to live. While she was glancing around the area there was a sound that sounded like someone hit a metal piece.

Pausing, the test subject turned to where she thought she heard the noise. Nothing there. Chell started to grow tenser until she was stiff as a tree, fearing that some sort of security robot came to life and was waiting for the moment to finish her off. Listening ever so carefully, the mute tried to hear if what ever made that noise was a robot or just some rat. No sound came, so Chell brushed it off with a sigh of relief.

A dark chuckle was heard from the potato atop the lens of her portal gun. "That was quite amusing; seeing you freeze on the spot as if a Turret spotted you. Oh how I wished I could have recorded that scene and play it over. Again, and again and again…"

Before Chell could make a hand sign, another clang noise was heard in the distance. Pausing, Chell turned and raised her portal gun high, praying that the figure would believe that it was some sort of weapon of destruction. GLaDOS was saying something about her being 'some sort of sacrifice' and 'how heartless the mute was', but Chell just ignored her insults and decided to approach slowly like a stalking cat over to the rectangular machine. When she stopped in front of the machine, she peered her head over. Suddenly something bounced up, and then it started screaming in fright and wailing around. Scandalized, the test subject lost her balance and stumbled to the ground, almost dropping her device beside her.

"P-please don't hurt me! I-I don't mean any harm!" A childish voice begged.

Groaning from the lost of balance, Chell looked up, her sky blue eyes wide. Right in front of her was some sort of robot that resembled P-Body (she saw in blueprints) only it was rusted and the top part of the body was rectangular rather than semi-circle. Its arms resembled a lizard's than a human with small shoulder plates and it's abnormal chocolate brown optic illuminated in an unusual sense of innocence and fear. Not to mention the robot was smaller, around a metre tall.

"I-I was only wandering around this scary place and when I saw you with that weapon, I grew scared and hid behind one of these contraptions! J-just please don't hurt me, I-I was only passing by!" It babbled on, clearly fearing for his life.

Chell just blinked in astonishment at the robot. Not exactly a Turret; it or rather 'he' acted like a five year old kid. Trying to calm him down, Chell raised her hand to make a hand gesture only to make the robot squirm like girl seeing a spider.

"N-no! I-I don't want to die!"

"Oh will you quit babbling on like some useless cry baby?" This tone made the robot look around, wondering where the speaker was coming from. "It's hugely irritating; if you're smart, I suggest you listen to me…"

Soon the robot knew where the voice was coming from. He stared at the potato in curiosum and wonder. Bobbing down, the robot examined the potato and hummed in happiness.

"Cool, a talking potato! I've never heard about a talking potato before! Are you a creation made by Mr. Johnson?" He questioned quickly as if he met his idol.

A snort came from the potato. "Hmph, that idiot? Can't say I'm surprised by that question. That idiot wanted to create lemons into bombs… lemons into bombs, how ironic!"

This made the robot give off a static noise that resembled a chuckle, but his chuckle died out and he grew cautious. "So… you're not here to kill me?"

Chell shook her head in response to the robot's question. The robot gave a low hum, the closest thing to a sigh for a robot. "That's defiantly good to know," He paused, tilting his body slightly like a Yoga move. "What's your name, miss?"

"This here is Heartless Monster, the cruellest creature to ever live who kills without mercy" GLaDOS lied which earned her a stricken hand that grasped her like a cobra, ready to take the AI off the lens of the portal gun that was supplying power to her. "Ok, ok, her name is Test Subject!" Debating whether for the AI to say her real name, Chell accepted that offer, which was defiantly better than 'Heartless Monster' and loosen her hold around GLaDOS. "I was only joking. Honestly, do you kill anyone who just jokes around?"

The robot's chocolate brown optic blinked at the commotion going between the two unlikely due but he beamed in joy.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Test Subject!" His metallic hand shook the free hand of Chell's. As he lowered his metallic arm, he stared at the potato. "Is your name by any chance Miss Potato?"

An amber light shot up from the potato, which caused Chell to sneer in amusement. "Miss Potato? That's what you get from looking at me? I'm the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, GLaDOS as I'm known by! On th-" Shrieking was heard, and the amber optic of the furious potato died out. Three seconds later the amber optic shot up and GLaDOS was conscious again. "Stupid mental blanks…"

"GLa-Dough?" Repeated the robot, unsuccessfully, but he was oblivious to the fact that he was wrong. Soon he straightened up and bounced like a kid at Christmas. "GLa-Dough and Miss Test Subject, it's nice to meet you two! I'm Roary!"

"More like Rust-bucket…" Then a mutter of agitation followed the offense. "Seriously, this rust-forsaken robot can't even pronounce my name right…"

Chell signed right next to the AI, a smirk plastered on her face _**Actually, I find this quite amusing!**_

"Anyhow, what brings you two here?" Roary catechised, extending himself like an emu.

Before signing, Chell pushed herself up and dusted herself then gave the gesture- _**I'm looking for a way to the surface, like an elevator. Do you by any chance know if there is one here?**_

Roary just scratched his rusted scalp, clearly lost and not understanding the sign language that Chell tried to communicate by.

Scowlding, GLaDOS answered for the mute. "What she's trying to say is that we're looking for a way out of this dump and back to paradise, which is the surface and I doubt that someone like you would know, Rust-bucket…"

'_Will she turn everything I say into an offense?_' Thought the mute unpleasantly.

Roary placed his palm under his optic in deep ponder and then after a short while he nodded and stated.

"Yes! There is one at the end of this building!"

Chell sighed in relief and waved her hand in a gesture of thanks and sprinted over to the door at the end of the wall, leaving Roary in place. Roary stood there dumbstruck, but his shock was broken when he turned to where Chell was sprinting.

"Wait!"

Thankfully the mute stopped and turned three-quarters to the robot. His optic was lowered and his hands thumbed around bashfully.

"Um, may I come with you? I know this place inside out! I can be your guide!" He pleaded.

Chell pondered at that. True, this is a robot manufacturing factory so obviously Roary would know this place around as if it were a second home but Chell didn't want to endanger the robot. Just because he was a robot doesn't mean he should die trying to help them; he acted so childish. Still, he was the only one who could tour them to the elevator…

"No way am I allowing you Rust-bucket to guide us due to the fact that you could be a burden…" GLaDOS stated.

Roary shot up his optic in determination. "I won't be a burden! I can help, just give me a chance!"

Chell glanced down at the potato, weaving signs. _**It seems like he is the only functioning robot here. Maybe we should consider his offer…**_

GLaDOS hummed in thought about the offer, clearly not wanting the robot around but deep down she hated to admit and never will outwards but the test subject was right; Rust-bucket was the only one who could guide them back to upper Aperture. The golden ticket one may say.

"Fine, but you better know where you're going Rust-bucket…" She declared, grumbling statically, repulsed by her kind agreement.

Roary cheered rapturously, giving off a little victory dance. After that he ran over to Chell and beamed his chocolate brown optic in pride.

"Believe me, I won't let you two down!" With that said, he diverted his gaze to GLaDOS. "Thank you for allowing me to be your guide GLa-Dough!"

Grumbling at the robot's stupid kindness, she replied. "Don't thank me. Thanking me isn't a good idea. After all, I'm not being nice at all; I'm just accepting you as a slave. You hear that, Rust-bucket? You're just a slave, and no I don't take kindness to-" Her sentence was cut off by the static screech which pulled her back like a bungee into her coma.

Roary stared in alarm at the sudden cut off, his optic blinking frightfully at Chell who just shook her hand side to side- _**It's natural; don't worry**_. With that explained, Chell opened the door and began her pace followed by the rust-coated robot.

* * *

Like most test chambers Chell's been through, this room was identical to the other room, only square and filled with funnels looping around with Repulsion Gel speeding through like water. Perhaps this part of the factory was a pumping station? Sky blue eyes regarded and glanced around the area. There was no door, but there was an upper level like the previous room. Unfortunately, the stairs are broken due to old age, so going up was out of the question and climbing was also a big no-no.

"Oh no! The stairs are broken! They weren't broken the last time I've been in this room! There's no way to the next room!" Roary panicked.

Chell didn't want to accept that, so she glanced around to see if there were any portal-able walls. Looking around, she spotted one portal-able wall near the entrance to the upper deck where the stairs were broken off. Another one was around the corner of the funnel that contained the Repulsion Gel. Deciding to go with the plan, Chell raised her portal gun and fired at the upper wall.

With a hiss, the blue portal was on the wall and then Chell turned around the funnel and shot the orange portal. Turning over to the curious robot, the mute gestured by flicking her hand in a 'come-with-me' way. Cautiously and reluctantly, Roary followed Chell like a dog through the orange portal onto the other side where the blue portal was. Electricity seemed to sink down like sand into Roary's mechanical spine, making him shiver and hum his optic to impersonate a person grinding their teeth.

"Wow! So that's one of those gun things that shoot out holes that allow a person to pass through! That's so cool!" He examined, crouching his knees in excitement.

A smile graced Chell's face but it turned back to her solemn face as she continued down the rusted bridge connecting to the next part of the building followed by the rusted robot. When both of them crossed they entered another familiar-like room this time with rotten shelves and smashed tables. While Chell was pacing and launching portals at walls a sudden flicker of amber came followed by a static hiss.

"Inform me; have we found the elevator yet?" GLaDOS pipped in.

Chell was oblivious to the potato's question due to her pondering about her next portal shot and glancing around like a spy, but Roary was pleased to answer, mostly because he was concerned about the AI.

"Not yet, GLa-Dough. There is still quite a distance, but we're defiantly heading the right direction!"

"Oh, I thought for second that I was going delusional because I thought I was imaging you, Rust-bucket. To be honest, I think it would have been better if I was delusional…" GLaDOS admitted sarcastically and snobbishly.

Suddenly GLaDOS grunted as she was lowered by a crouched Chell, who was eyeing the blue portal below her. Momentum, a move that was used when an object was falling at such speed through the first portal then shot through the next; speedy things go in, speedy thing goes out.

"You better be good in timing and jumping Rust-bucket otherwise you'll plummet and break like glass. As much as I would like to see that happen, we apparently need you to guide us to the elevator" Warned the potato.

With no warning, Chell sprinted and leapt through the air gracefully and soon the gracefulness was broken as Chell began plummeting through the air. One would think that she'd feel slow motion, but everything was so fast that the mute didn't dare to blink. When she went through the blue portal she felt her body soar through the air as if fired by a slingshot until she landed on the panel with a bob. Slowly she got up and turned around to see Roary clenching his fists nervously, clearly fearful. That was natural; when Chell had to test that move, she was frightened and reluctant but once she done it she could repeat it again and again.

"Come on Rust-bucket! You…can do… it…" At the last sentence, GLaDOS mumbled in encouragement that was completely out of her character, which made Chell glance down at her companion in surprise.

"B-b-but it's such a long drop!" Roary argued, stepping away from the ledge to where he must jump.

"Just do it you useless junk!" GLaDOS yelled impatiently back to her usual character.

Roary flinched at such a harsh tone but deep down his circuit he knew that he had to make this jump. There was no other way of reaching the other side then plummeting through the portal and being shot through.

"A-alright. Here goes!"

Closing his optic, Roary ran and leapt off the ledge. Everything seemed to freeze temporarily for a second and then it ended with him plummeting. Screaming was heard as the rust-coated robot plummeted and as he passed through he was shot and landed beside Chell who stepped aside before Roary shot through. Groaning, the robot pushed himself up like an athlete doing a push up and got up onto his feet.

Roary turned and gave a scandalized hum once he realized the height he jumped. "I did it… I did it!"

"Yes, yes, good for you; now can we hurry up already? We've wasted enough time…" GLaDOS moaned impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Called the robot as he followed after the mute…

* * *

It felt weird travelling with an old robot, but gradually Chell started to befriend the rusted robot. He was a bit like Wheatly; babbling on, trying to help and dare shall she say, a bit bashful. Still, Roary proved to be quite a character; always trying to help those in need and impress GLaDOS, which Chell thought was quite cute.

Of course it was obvious that the potato found Roary annoying, always referring to him as 'Rust-bucket' instead of his actual dubbed name. Maybe she'll call Roary by her real name instead of GLa-Dough, which was also a bonus for Chell's amusement and light-hearted humour. As the trio passed through a door to their next destination, the enthusiastic, booming voice of Cave Johnson echoed through the speakers.

"_This room here is the grand Testing Substance room used for testing substances! I do hope you knew that other wise that'll make you guys sound like idiots!_" A static chuckle followed. "_So we do advice you not to taste, steal or use the substance in any other way due to one of my lab boys suffering… minor effects. But if one of you tourists are a Black Mesa scum who's trying to destroy or plagiarise Aperture, then go ahead and taste the substance! Ha, ha, ha!_"

True to Cave's word, this did look like a testing area. The room was big like the previous with three levels this time, a couple of old table with broken apparatuses placed around; miniature contraptions on the floor, machine's connected to the wall and pipes snaking around. Quite an abnormal room one may describe, but to a scientist, this was a haven. But there was something else that caught Chell's attention when she wandered around the room, something that she never saw; yet it resembled something she's used.

There, on the floor was a gel, only this one was red which was odd, due to Chell only encountering three types; orange, blue and white, never red. What else could a gel be for apart from running, jumping and shooting portals? Did it even function so dramatically like the other gels? Was it even safe?

'_Red gel… hmm, don't recall seeing it or being mentioned during the test areas…_' Pondered Chell then she thought. '_Maybe I should just…_'

"Oh, great!" Roary yahooed then ran over to the red gel.

'_Roary, wait! We don't even know if it's safe!_'

Yet something happened as the laughing robot made contact with the red gel. As his foot landed a fountain of red gel was shot up like volcano. Each step he made, the fountains shot taller and taller, guiding him like the panels of Aperture. Maybe that's why they got rid of the gel? Laughing and cheering, Roary turned to Chell and called cheerfully and enthusiastically.

"Come on Miss Test Subject! It's really fun!"

A smile appeared on Chell and she thought why not so she dashed up and as her Long Fall Boots made contact with the substance, she shot up that she couldn't help but grunt at such force. Still, the mute couldn't help but grin pleasingly as she stomped up the red gel, shooting upwards like a series of water fountains. Roary giggled statically as he moved around in a circular motion while Chell skipped on the substance.

"I hope you realize that we have limited time before that moron blows up the facility so I would _highly _recommend that you listen to me… for once anyway…" GLaDOS unexpectedly commented, clearly agitated by all the commotion going on between two 'lunatics'.

Old, metallic hands grasped around the potato like a teddy bear and in a snap she was pulled off the lens of the portal gun. "What are you-" Roary chucked her below on the red gel. Finally when she landed on the substance she was shot up in the air and then she plummeted again followed up by another fountain. "Whooooa!"

"Isn't it fun GLa-Dough?" Chell couldn't help but sneer cheekily at the potato being shot up.

After a grunt from another forceful shot, GLaDOS responded. "Maybe for you but if you haven't forgotten-I'm referring to you, test subject-that _I'm a potato being shot…around!_"

_**Oh quit your complaining! **_Chell signed, then she was shot again. _**You like this too don't you?**_

"I can't see-" Another shot made the AI grunt at such force. "-What's so entertaining about this… And must I add-rather repeat-that there is-" There went another shot "-A moron _on the loose _and we have limited time to stop him!"

As much as Chell wanted to have fun and a break she knew that the AI was right. Time was currently against her and GLaDOS and if they didn't hurry the whole facility would blow... Deciding so, Chell used the red gel, which she dubbed Cascading Gel to climb up to the next blinked his optic at the movement and knew that they couldn't always muck around. Reluctantly, he went over to the potato that was soaring, caught her and followed Chell to the next level once there, he opened his metallic palms with GLaDOS in hand.

"What a relief! I thought that was never going to end! About time you have a circuit in that thick, rusted head of yours, Rust-bucket! Didn't you see that I clearly _did not _enjoy being shot around like some ball? Damn it all, you both are heartless, monsters-" Silence came in like usual, and the potato was back into her coma.

"I-I'm a monster?" Roary repeated, staring up at Chell who took the potato from his palms.

She paused and shook her head at the clearly hurt robot. Poor machine; he was only trying to bring a bit of joy for GLaDOS, but quite expectedly the AI had to offend and give off sarcastic remarks to the robot. Couldn't GLaDOS ever be thankful or kind to the robot?

_**That's the way she is…**_Chell signed, not caring about the fact that the rusted robot didn't understand.

Once GLaDOS was placed back into the lens of her portal gun, a shot of electricity sizzled through the potato giving it life. An amber light shot up but it soon faded away. If Roary could frown, he would due to worry and guilt but Chell just shrugged and focussed on the task in hand. Skywards was another ledge that would lead out this room problem was that there were no portal-able walls around that section or the ceiling. Since she didn't get much of a good view on things, Chell walked down, curtsey of the Cascading Gel until she was back on the lower level.

Roary followed after and stood by her side as she glanced around the facility. There was only two portal-able walls: one in the 2nd Panel and the other on an angle a few metres away from the tiny room. That was it, not even the floor was portal-able and there was no Conversion Gel to be painted on the walls to covert those walls to portal-able ones. How was Chell going to do this with only a puddle of Cascading Gel and two portal-able walls?

Roary eyed helplessly with his cracked chocolate optic, feeling left out and useless. Miss Test Subject was patient with him and GLa-Dough's comments, while offensive they also inspired him. Now it was his turn to help out, in any sort of way! With his optic, the rusted robot scanned the area around him, trying to find some sort of way to the next level. While turning, his optic paused because he noticed something peculiar.

Above a wide machine with a few broken pipes snaking around was a podium with a red button, which was used for extracting gel. His head turned and saw that a pipe was below the 2nd Level, near the puddle of Cascading Gel. Maybe just maybe he could climb up those pipes, press the button and shoot out more Cascading Gel through the angled, portal-able wall facing towards the 3rd Level! Turning towards the female, Roary called.

"Hey, Miss Test Subject!" Chell's pondering was broken by the enthusiastic yell from Roary. Turning towards the robot, Roary began.

"I've got an idea that'll help us progress," His metallic finger pointed a machine placed against the wall. "I'll climb up onto that machine," His finger moved towards the pipes. "Then I'll climb the pipes," Finally his finger finished at the podium. "And then I'll press that button which will shoot that red gel under the 2nd Level!"

Seriously, Chell couldn't help but stare in flabbergast at the idea not in a rational way but at such an idea. That didn't sound… too bad at all and with no portal-able walls below her she couldn't soar through the air and press the button. Besides, there was a sparkle coming from Roary's chocolate optic, a sort of determination and redemption. After thinking about it, Chell nodded and smiled.

Roary nodded too. "Alright, here goes!"

With a hop, the robot grasped the ledge of the old machine. Pushing his arms up, Roary rolled on top the machine with a grunt. Getting up from his lying position, Roary dashed and leaped to the pipe and grasped it in a hug-fashion and used it in a motion to ascend. While Chell watched carefully, the amber glow of GLaDOS flickered back to life like a broken light bulb.

Groaning from the unexpected coma, GLaDOS waited until she was sure she could speak. Once she was sure she could speak, the potato spoke to the mute.

"Oh how I hate when those mental blanks happen. Anyhow, where are we now? And why aren't you moving? Did they preserve you in wax?"

Blue eyes regarded the AI's amber optic with solemness. Chell lifted her hand and pointed past GLaDOS. GLaDOS just blinked her optic, clearly showing that she couldn't see. Twisting her body to the side, Chell adjusted herself till the potato could see Roary attempting his climb to the podium. GLaDOS stared out, her optic moving around, wondering why the robot was desperate to climb the pipe until her eye caught sight of the podium.

"You've… got to be kidding me…" GLaDOS uttered rationally.

Oblivious to the AI's awakening, Roary continued his climb until he was arms length from the button. With a flicker of his optic due to his swelling pride, Roary adjusted his posture till he faced Chell who stared up at him. Roary gulped due to feeling bit vertigo, but he just ignored it and focussed on what was at hand.

"Ok, Miss Test Subject! I have an idea that hopefully will work!"

"Great, an idea, coming from a rusted robot like you… Let's just call Armageddon and get this over with…" GLaDOS sassed unpleasantly.

Recognizing the tone, Roary called rapturously and in relief. "GLa-Dough, you're awake! Check me out, I'm helping out Miss Test Subject!"

"More exact, acting like a monkey and complete weirdo…" Mumbled GLaDOS in wit earning a glare from the mute.

_**Can you at least give him a chance? He's only trying to help us and I must say, he's doing quite fine for a rusted robot **_Chell signed with resentment at the tone GLaDOS used on Roary.

Scolding, GLaDOS replied. "Oh, so you're arguing back I see… Remind me-if you can-to put 'rebellious' on your card…"

_**You're the one who's being difficult! Open your optic and see that Roary is trying to help and not to mention impress you!**_

"Impress me…?"

"Um, can I say my plan?" Giving off one last glare, Chell turned to Roary and nodded for his permission. Continuing, Roary pointed his metallic finger to the portal-able wall. "If you can shoot one of those holes on that wall and the other on the red gel that would be a start to my plan"

"You're honestly going to listen to this machine?" GLaDOS queried in scepticism.

Still annoyed with the potato's attitude, Chell just forgot about GLaDOS' doubt and aimed her arm towards the angled wall. With a 'ping' an orange light was shot and an orange portal splatted like a paintball onto the wall, shinning its rays of light like the sun. Following up with that part Chell aimed her portal gun towards the Chell, praying within that the Gel was portal-able and fired the blue one.

Fortunately, it was portal-able for the blue portal reflected like a mirror to where the orange was. Even though she could test the 'speeding stuff' it would be impossible due to the 3rd Level being to high from the portal-able wall. Turning to Roary, Chell gave the thumbs up in approval.

"Alright, I'm about to press the button!"

Stretching out his arm, Roary slammed his fist on the red button that responded with a hiss. A hatch opened and Cascading Gel was shot through like a waterfall that plummeted towards the blue portal. Soon the Cascading Gel was shot out of the orange portal, landing on the floor below.

'_Oh, I see what he's thinking about…_' Chell realised once watching the Cascading Gel painting the floor.

Another hiss came, and the Cascading Gel stopped soaring through the pipe, which hatch closed soon. With a sigh, Roary slipped down the pipe and landed with a 'thud'. Frowning, Chell went over to see if the robot was still in tact. Roary got up and asked.

"Let's finish off the idea; shoot the orange hole on the 2nd Level, then pass through and see if the red gel shoots us high enough"

Both bipedal figures dashed up the first Cascading Gel that reached to the 2nd Level where Chell shot the orange portal. Once done, Chell walked through and felt the familiar pressure of being shot up by the Cascading Gel. Gaining her balance, Chell dashed up, gradually getting higher and higher every shot. Perfect, the plan was working! Roary wasn't too far behind, following Chell, giggling to himself in joy.

Finally the two reached the 3rd Level, a look of relief planted on the mute's face as she crouched on her knees, panting from exhaustion. Everything she's done for the last few hours were all about testing and navigating around Old Aperture, which was now starting to take a toll on her body. She couldn't go on without a rest, otherwise she'd be dehydrated and with no fresh water around, it was too much of a risk. But Roary on the other hand, was jumping up and down in sheer joy that his plan worked.

"Yes, yes, yes! My plan worked, it actually worked! Did you see me, Miss Test Subject? That was cool!"

"Yes, yes, we get it, we're not brainless you know…" Grumbled GLaDOS, who wasn't going to admit that his plan surprisingly worked.

_**Try and give him a compliment GLaDOS, or is that too hard for an AI like you? **_Chell signed with slight mock and slight solemness.

Roary paused and placed his hands together bashfully, his optic glancing down in slight fear. "Did I do well… GLa-Dough?"

All the attention was directly on the potato who seemed quite uncomfortable about the shy robot's question. That was odd, why should she, the greatest piece of work-in a potato-feel uncomfortable about such a simple question? Truth be told, the rust robot did well, but GLaDOS just didn't wanted to lower her self-pride for such a robot. But the way he glanced up at her with his big, curious optic just made her feel mushy like a… mashed potato…

"For someone like you, yes, you did well, Rust-bucket, but I'm only saying that because of the state you're in…" She admitted quietly, feeling embarrassed at her agreement, trying hard to hide it with her wit.

Chell just rolled her blue eyes at the comment; typical GLaDOS, always ending a quote with a wit or critic. Still looking down, Roary added one last question.

"Am I… a monster?"

For a second Chell thought she saw a flicker of amber radiating from the potato's optic. GLaDOS just couldn't believe such a childish robot (apart from the Turrets) could be so… hurt mentally. Did he honestly take that comment to heart-metaphorically? Not that GLaDOS didn't mean it, but the way he was speaking made the AI feel… guilty. Not much, only a bit she debated. With a sigh, she replied.

"No you're not; you're just a childish, weird, thing that follows us around like some parasite…"

Roary lit up in delight and banged his fists together in an excited gesture, clearly relieved that GLaDOS forgave him and informed him that he wasn't cruel. With that said, Chell lowered herself and rested her back against the wall, breathing in deeply, startling the potato at a quick gesture.

"Don't tell me you're tired already…" GLaDOS assumed.

'_Already?_' _**GLaDOS, I've been at this for hours without water or food. I could really go for a rest now; probably a short sleep for about three hours.**_

"Three hours? I do hope you know how to count for that is lot of time lost for trying to stop that moron from destroying my facility" GLaDOS debated the idea for rest.

With a puff, Chell signed again-_**It's better than me being dead right?**_

GLaDOS paused at that remark, deciding to drop the topic for it wouldn't go anywhere. She wasn't as dominant as she used to be…

"I think it's a great idea, Miss Test Subject!" Roary agreed.

Moving towards Chell, the robot turned and sat beside the mute, who was beginning to close her eyes in sleep. As she was falling asleep, Roary glanced over to GLaDOS who was growling on about stopping a moron and being her with the monster. Something grasped GLaDOS around her fragile body, startling her, fearing dreadfully that it was a bird. Soon her composure relaxed as she realised that Roary took her off the lens and placed her near him.

"What do you think you are doing…?" Demanded GLaDOS in wonder.

Roary just held the potato between his laps and closed his chocolate brown optic in deep sleep as if he was shut down. GLaDOS eyed the robot apprehensively, and then gave off a static sigh in defeat.

Later on, Chell peered open one blue eye to see that GLaDOS had adjusted her weight and cuddled closure to Roary who returned the gesture subconsciously by embracing her tighter like a teddy bear. For the whole three hours, Chell couldn't help but smile in her sleep at the sweet, out-of-character gesture…

* * *

Sound reverberated from the rusted pathway as Chell paced her way through followed with Roary. GLaDOS was back on the lens of the portal gun, giving off her usual witty comments out of the blue from boredom. When they past through rusted path they went to the next part of the building, took some broken stairs and descended below to the door on the right wall.

As they approached, Chell paused and stared at the door. It wasn't like it was broken it was just what the sign stated. 'RESTRICTED AREA; PERSONALS ONLY; DANGEROUS EQUIPMENT'.

Dangerous equipment, wasn't the other room dealt for experimenting on dangerous and unknown equipment? Perhaps this was just another area for manufacturing robots, just the complicated and greatest of kinds. Yet there was this feeling that Chell couldn't get out as if she was suffering gastro. She couldn't really decipher it, but it was the feeling of… dread and fear.

Shrugging it off, Chell opened the rusted door aside and entered a dark room followed by Roary. No light illuminated in this room apart from the glow coming from Roary and GLaDOS' optics.

"I do believe that the lights are off," GLaDOS stated in sardonic-obviousness. "And without the lights you can't advance through, without suffering a possible concussion"

'_I've realised that…_' Chell thought then went over to the side of the wall, her free palm dancing around the walls. When her hand grasped something, she pulled it down.

Light flickered and went in a chain reaction until the whole room was lit up. When the room was fully lit up, Chell opened her mouth agape in horror and revelation.

"What are you gawking about? Yes, I know I'm a potato and it's shocking, but you should have known that by now…"

Without a sign, Chell adjusted herself so that the AI could see for herself. A flicker from the amber optic showed that GLaDOS too shared her flabbergast with Chell. For this corridor contained skeletons within broken tubes that once contained a liquid no doubt, each tubes parallel from each other like a formal military meeting. Some test tubes even contained skeletons of dogs and cats. This was like some sort of freak-show display, something that Chell never ever saw in Old Aperture. Roary on the other hand seemed a bit oblivious yet curious about the corridor.

"Oh my god, what the hell is this?" GLaDOS uttered quietly.

Something hissed, a broken static noise of some sort. Words were spoken out, only muffled out by the static. Then the voice spoke clearly, as if a person came out of water.

"_This is Senior Head-Staff, Kevin Kale speaking to you…. Good work with planting these humans and animals in the Transfer Tubes… without anyone suspecting of our secret works. That bloody, crazed Cave Johnson doesn't know a thing about what's going on here! Wait till we surprise him and the rest of the idiots within Aperture!_" Spoke a malicious, calm voice that belonged only to a young adult male.

'_Secret works, down in Old Aperture?_' Chell pondered in horror.

"Kevin, what's the meaning-_bzzt-_huh, how do I know such a man?" GLaDOS fizzed like a soda, her tone changing from the cut off. First it sounded concern and second it sounded casual.

Another static noise came, and the voice spoke again, only changing the topic. "_…I'm tired of working with that crazed Cave Johnson and his idiotic team…! If anyone is take over Aperture it is me! I'm the genius of this place, I create these damn robots yet what do I get? Nothing, only that crazed CEO gets the credit!_" Another muffle came and once again the pre-recorded message changed the topic. "_…My personal manufacturing team and I have teamed up to make our own secret experiments that will change the way people view science and me! I'll admit, I was inspired by an idea by that crazed CEO, but I'm taking it up a notch. My team agreed with my idea and that we should take Cave Johnson down! This year, 1983, is our time to shine!_"

"What you're planning Kevin Kale is disa-_bzzt-_stupid person, how to do I know such figure?" GLaDOS growled in frustration.

**What sort of… ideas was this man planning…? **Chell signed, still in shock of what she was seeing that she felt nausea.

Giggling was heard, so Chell stepped aside as Roary skipped towards the end of the corridor pointing. "Come on, Miss Test Subject! Just beyond these corridors is the elevator shaft that'll lead you home!" With that said, Roary skipped ahead.

"Stupid Rust-bucket, wait up!"

Chell ran after Roary feeling though as if she were watched by those unfortunate figures that suffered such experiments. Every corridor she ran past she noticed machines, malfunctioned robots and skeletons spool around the place as if they were glued there. There were even some gored human parts on the rotted tables But Roary on the other hand was completely oblivious to the fact of these dead creatures as if they weren't even there.

"Just beyond that door is the elevator shaft!" Roary called.

Roary opened the rusted door and past through to the next room followed up by Chell. Chell stopped and her blue eyes widen in scandalize. This room was squared and indeed there was an elevator shaft, which was much to her dismay, destroyed and rusted. Another thing were the tables place awkwardly around with mould coming out of the cracks; cracked walls that had black soot splatted there, no doubt from some explosion; a light bulb hand above, it's light flickering and swaying side to side.

But that's not what startled Chell the most.

There were two skeletons, dressed in the standard Aperture lab coats, leaning against the destroyed elevator with snow-white hair flowing down like a waterfall. One was female, due to the long hair and the other was male, due to the short hair. Both leaned against each shoulder, as if they tried to cling onto each other for support.

"Oh look, the elevator is destroyed. That's just joyous; in fact, I'm in so much joy that I could just bake a cake to celebrate. Well done, Rust-bucket, well done…" GLaDOS muttered aloud furiously and mockingly.

Footsteps were heard and Chell turned to Roary, who approached slowly, his chocolate optic seem to be focussed on the two skeletons before him. Something in his optic seem to… long and recognize these two skeletons. Were they his creator or something? Was the man this Kevin Kale that was mentioned on the speaker?

"Mum, dad, I'm back…" Roary spoke towards the two skeletons in a soft, elegant, longing voice.

Turning towards Roary, the blue eyes of Chell couldn't help but stare in scandalize, flabbergast and disbelief at the rusted robot. Even GLaDOS, for once in her life, remained silent without a witty comment. No doubt she was in a state of shock as the mute was. Softly, Roary approached slowly to the two skeletons and squatted down and whispered loud enough for Chell and GLaDOS to hear.

"How have you two been? Have you been sleeping all this time?"

This just couldn't be, it just couldn't be, but when Chell pondered on about it, it did make sense. Kevin Kale spoke about an idea he was inspired by Cave Johnson. Now she knows what the idea of inspiration was. It was placing a human consciousness into a machine… So it really was possible; it explained those dead people it those tubes.

Those men kidnapped innocent staff members and animals, stuffed them into claustrophobic tubes, did some torturous tests (which explained the gored human parts) and forcefully placed them in those robots, which have proved to be of a failure. Just imagining those people being forcefully placed into the machine send chills down Chell's spine. That also meant that Roary…

A movement distracted Chell from her mind processing all these shocking things about what had happened secretly down in Old Aperture. Roary adjusted himself so he could face both Chell and GLaDOS.

"I think that mum and dad are… sleeping now. I'll be… sleeping beside them…" He declared.

That just tore Chell's heart at the heart-warming comment made by the rusted robot-no, boy. All she wanted to do was tell Roary that his parents laid dead in front of him and could never awake, but deep down her consciousness was protesting to leave him. After all, when he 'referred' by 'sleeping' it meant that he would be…

"I'm sorry that the elevator was destroyed. I honestly didn't know till now. Mister Kale didn't take good care of his facility," Again spoke Roary. If he could smile, he would give off a small, sad smile. "I feel a bit groggy now, so I'll be falling asleep soon," He went silent and Chell's heart seem to rip out of her chest, fearing that he already fell asleep but then Roary tilted and finished "Miss Test Subject, GLa-Dough… thank you… for everything," his body started to lower down as if he was bathing. "It's been great knowing you two…" When his voice lowered, Chell knew that he malfunctioned and went into his sleep…

An eerie, awkward silence came through the depressing room where once three figures stood. Now there was two; the human and the potato. Deciding that she should leave Roary to rest in piece, Chell turned away from the scene and walked away, leaving Roary with his family.

* * *

Usually Chell would pace faster through the corridors like a cheetah but right now she was walking slow like a snail due to her sombre mood. Everything around her seemed to face away from existence.

"Who'd ever thought that there would be people out there who did such cruel experiments in Aperture. They are even crueller than you are…" GLaDOS spoke for the first time since the revelation.

Blue eyes stared at the AI and Chell had the need to sign-_**It's just so… gobsmacking and hard to admit what these people did to others… **_With a deep breath, she signed again-_**Like Roary…**_

"Yes, it would seem that Rust-bucket was once a little human boy, no doubt the son of two, manufacturing co-workers of Aperture who are now reduced to bones. Something deep within me-I don't know what-tells me that those co-workers were against this Kevin Kale's works that they tried to stop him and died from a fire explosion that he caused," GLaDOS agreed then added. "That or maybe they were trying to defend their son…"

A frown appeared on Chell's face, mourning for the poor boy who was forced into that robot and living down here for hundred of years, alone and afraid like when he first encountered her and GLaDOS. Poor boy; he was filled with life and Chell knew without a doubt that, that boy wanted to doing something great, perhaps be like his parents.

Unfortunately, kindness didn't play its part in the cycle of life and Roary became imprisoned in a rusted machine that finally malfunctioned due to old age. Although he did get to meet Chell and GLaDOS, helped them out, rested with them, cuddled with GLaDOS and finally, reunited with his parents and died happily. Tears seem to threaten to come out of Chell's eyes but she was stubborn to allow it; she didn't want Roary to feel concerned about making her sad much like the comment made by GLaDOS of him being a monster.

_**He was a good kid… **_Chell signed sombrely now mourning silently to herself for Roary.

GLaDOS just remained silent, feeling a bit… awkward dare shall she define. "Listen you can move ahead without me… I need to think…" Like on cue, GLaDOS' amber optic stopped blinking and the AI fell back into a coma.

'_GLaDOS…_' Blue eyes narrowed and regarded the AI within her trance sadly. '_You too mourn for Roary, don't you…'_

Even though they lost a comrade, Chell had to move forward and stop Wheatley from blowing up the facility and leaving Aperture behind. Besides, that's what Roary would have wanted; for the better of Chell and of course, for the better of GLaDOS...

* * *

**That was my longest and saddest one-shot up to date. Then again this is what it is like to write a long-shot. I do hope you enjoyed the long-shot and that I kept everyone in character. Please review for you compliments, critics or thoughts.**


End file.
